High energy ray-curable coating agents capable of being cured by irradiation with high energy rays such as radiation, ultraviolet rays, electron beam and γ rays are known and, for example include an abrasion-resistant ultraviolet-curable coating composition comprising a non-silyl acrylate, colloidal silica, an acryloxy functional silane and a photopolymerization initiator (Published Japanese Translation No. 57-500984 of the PCT Application (JP-T2-57-500984)) is known. A high energy ray-curable composition having improved physical strength, comprising a polyfunctional acrylate, colloidal silica, an organoalkoxysilane and an amino-modified organopolysiloxane or a Michael addition reaction product thereof (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-269589 (JP-A-2004-269589)) is also known. However, this composition had the problem that a cured coating film formed therefrom did not sufficiently repel oils or prevent adhesion of finger prints.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-19736 (JP-A-2001-19736) describes a specific fluorinated oligourethane comprising a polyisocyanate, a specific heterofunctional hydrogenated monomer, a difunctional hydroxyl perfluoropolyether and a monofunctional hydroxyl (per)fluoropolyether. This publication also describes that a protective film having water- and oil-repellency and stain resistance can be formed by treating a surface of a building material with an aqueous dispersion of the fluorinated oligourethane. However, such a protective film was not suited for use in applications requiring hardness.
WO03/002628 describes that a specific composition having a carbon-carbon double bond and a perfluoropolyether group is useful as a surface treatment agent, and also describes an acryl coating agent containing the composition. Such a coating agent has an advantage that the resultant coating film is excellent in water- and oil-repellency and has uniform appearance, and is also excellent in smoothness and uniformity. However, the coating agent was not suited for use in applications requiring physical strength.    Document 1: JP-T2-57-500984    Document 2: JP-A-2004-269589    Document 3: JP-A-2001-19736    Document 4: WO03/002628